Sydney Potter
by JuLiA-GrInT
Summary: CAP 6 UP! ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien que creías estaba muerto aparece para poner tu vida de cabeza? Harry tendrá que averiguarlo y aceptar sus consecuencias. Plis R
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Bueno la verda soy algo nueva en esto de escribir fics, aunque ya haya empezado otro, que desúés deje boptado y que ahora voy a retomar, así que plis leánlo y me dicen que piensan para ver si tengo que mejorar algo, no se.

Se cuidan, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Llegué hermanito

¡Apúrense que llegamos tarde!

Uno a uno fueron pasando la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, y cuando Harry que era el último en la fila para atravesarla la traspasó, sonó el pitido del tren anunciando su partida.

¡Rápido!

Casi no llegamos –dijo un pelirrojo jadeante.

¿Y tu por qué crees que será? –preguntó su hermana irónicamente.

Que te acuestes a las 9 de la noche, no significa que todos tengamos que hacerlo también.

No, pero por culpa tuya casi perdemos el tren. Y no me acuesto a las 9.

¿Por qué por mi culpa?

¿Será porque tu te quedaste dormido y nos atrasaste a todos?

¡Ya basta! –exclamó Hermione enojada– Están haciendo que quedemos en ridículo, después siguen con su amable conversación de hermanos, pero ahora Ron y yo tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos y tú y Harry podrían ir a buscar un vagón ¿no creen? –les espetó, mirando a ambos pelirrojos duramente.

Está bien –contestaron ambos a regañadientes.

¡Ron!

¿Qué?

¡Vamos!

Sí, claro.

Harry y Ginny siguieron caminando a través del pasillo del tren buscando un vagón vacío, cuando de repente se encontraron con un chico de dentadura algo torcida, cabello marrón oscuro y algo relleno.

Hola Neville –saludó Harry.

Hola Harry, Ginny. ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien también. Estaba buscando un compartimento ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?

Claro

Y bien ¿Qué han hecho este verano?

Pues... mi hermano Bill se iba a casar, pero debido a problemas de salud, tuvieron que posponer la boda –respondió Ginny un tanto apenada.

¿Todavía no se recupera bien de las mordidas? –Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza

Miren aquí hay un compartimiento vacío –interrumpió Harry la triste conversación.

Perfecto, no creí que quedaran compartimentos vacíos a estas alturas.

Tengo que reconocer que yo tampoco, pero que más da.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora en la cual los tres chicos estuvieron conversando animadamente acerca de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entraron por ella Ron y Hermione.

Ya llegamos –dijo Hermione, mientras ella y Ron entraban al compartimiento.

¿Qué tal la reunión? –preguntó Harry

Igual de aburrida que siempre.

¡Ron!

¿Qué? No puedes negar que son para quedarse dormido esas reuniones, aunque para ti...

¿Para mi qué?

Nada, nada.

Más te vale. En fin –dijo esta vez dirigiendo la mirada hacia los demás ocupantes del compartimento– fue lo mismo de siempre, el recordatorio de que tenemos que hacer cumplir las reglas, aunque no debemos sobrepasarnos, la asignación de los turnos para la ronda de vigilancia y bla, bla, bla.

Entonces Ron no estaba tan equivocado al decir que estuvo aburrida –se aventuró Neville a contradecir a la castaña.

Ese no es el punto, el punto es que...

Nos volvimos a equivocar Blaise –exclamó un chico rubio a otro moreno, quienes acababan de abrir la puerta del compartimiento donde los chicos se encontraban conversando.

¡Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione irritada.

¡Vaya que tenemos suerte! –exclamó el moreno, dirigiéndose al rubio, ignorando el comentario de la chica.

¡LARGO PAR DE VÍBORAS! –les gritó Ginny

¡Hey! Cuida los modales de tu novia cara rajada ¿No querrás que le pase nada cierto? –le espetó Draco a Harry.

Ella puede decir lo que quiera Malfoy.

Vaya, vaya a san Potter le salieron agallas, quien lo diría –exclamó Blaise divertido.

Lárguense de aquí malditas serpientes.

¿Y quién nos obliga?

Yo.

Y yo.

Y yo.

También yo.

¡Hey! No se olviden de mí –dijo Neville.

Jajaja si hasta el cabeza de chorlito cree que puede darnos ordenes.

Suficiente. Lárguense o les echo un maleficio a ambos –los amenazó Hermione.

Cállate sangre sucia insoportable. Además hoy día es mi día de "no a la violencia", solo veníamos a ver si los rumores eran ciertos.

¿Qué rumores? –preguntó Ron.

Eres hijo de un miembro del ministerio y ¿no lo sabes? Qué bajo has caído Weasley –le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

¡Maldito bastardo! Dinos qué está pasando –pero su pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que los Slytherins se habían marchado.

¿De qué habrán estado hablando?

No tengo ni la menor idea.

Una vez en el gran salón, luego de horas y horas de viaje en el tren y ya ubicados cada uno en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, los alumnos se callaron inmediatamente al ver que Albus Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento para saludar.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes de que empiece la selección de los de primer año, tengo el agrado de decirles que este año comenzará a desarrollarse una nueva actividad entre los colegios de magia en Europa, y si da buen resultado se extenderá a todos los colegios de magia del mundo.

Los cuchicheos entre los alumnos no tardaron en empezar, se escuchaban todas las hipótesis posibles, desde un torneo como el de los tres magos, pero con más participantes, hasta que todos los colegios se fusionarían para hacer una sola gran academia de magia.

Dumbledore carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los alumnos, quienes se callaron inmediatamente para ver si las especulaciones que habían hecho cada uno de ellos estaban correctas o erradas.

Gracias. Como les decía, esta nueva actividad entre los colegios de magia europeos se trata de un intercambio. Varios alumnos y alumnas a partir de este año vendrán a estudiar aquí por un año y ustedes también, por supuesto podrán ir a estudiar al extranjero. Por ser este el primer año, vinieron a este colegio solo 3 alumnas quienes ingresarán a los cursos de séptimo año de su correspondiente casa. Las alumnas de intercambio serán seleccionadas después de los alumnos de primer año. ¡Que comience la selección!

Cuando diga su nombre, deben acercarse, sentarse sobre el taburete, les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador y él decidirá cuál es la casa más apropiada para ustedes –explicó la profesora McGonagall

Aileen Andrews.

Hufflepuff.

Thomas Becker.

Ravenclaw.

Denise Richards

Gryffindor.

Así siguió la selección hasta que fue el turno de las tres chicas de intercambio. Todos estaban expectantes.

Elizabeth Elric –Una chica alta, delgada, de ojos azules y rubia se dirigió hacia donde estaba la profesora.

Slytherin –anunció el sombrero seleccionador, luego de unos segundos.

La casa en cuestión prorrumpió en aplausos, pero al contrario de lo que podrían haber pensado, ella no fue hasta la mesa, sino que se paró a un lado, aparentemente esperando a que otra de las chicas fuera seleccionada también.

Sydney Potter –la chica debía medir alrededor de 1.60 metros, pelirroja y de ojos negros se dirigió hacia el taburete.

Al escuchar el apellido de la chica al principio todos se quedaron tan inmóviles como si estuvieran petrificados mientras trataban de asimilar la información, pero luego la mayoría volteaba a ver a Harry, quien estaba en estado de shock, al mismo tiempo que a Sydney se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Slytherin.

La mesa volvió a prorrumpir en a plausos, orgullosos de que dos de las tres chicas que estaban de intercambio estuvieran en su casa, al mismo tiempo que Harry salía de su ensimismamiento.

Al bajar del taburete, la chica se dirigió donde se encontraba Elizabeth y juntas fueron a sentarse al lado de un chico rubio platinado en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras esperaban la selección de la última alumna de intercambio.

Giulia Edwards –la chica tenía el cabello marrón medianamente oscuro, ojos color miel y debía medir alrededor de 1.60 metros también.

Gryffindor.

Esta vez fueron los Gryffindors en armar escándalo, al menos tenían a una de las chicas de intercambio en su casa.

Hermione apenas vio que Giulia se bajaba del taburete se apresuró a hacerle un espacio al lado suyo en la mesa y apenas julia se sentó, se presentó.

Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Un gusto en conocerte Hermione.

Hola me llamo Ron Weasley –saludó Ron –y este es mi amigo Harry.

Hola, mucho gusto conocer... ¿Eres Harry Potter?

Mmmm… Déjame pensar. Sí, creo que sí –contestó Harry provocando la risa de los que e lo habían escuchado.

Encantada –comentó sonriente.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro.

No acostumbro preguntar esto, porque generalmente no me pasa, pero es que cada vez que me preguntan si soy Harry Potter siempre me miran la cicatriz, y tú no lo hiciste¿por qué?

Giulia sonrió divertida con la pregunta – no necesito mirarte la cicatriz para saber si me estás diciendo la verdad. Si me dices que eres Harry Potter no tendría por qué dudar de ello y si no dudo de tu respuesta no tengo para que comprobarlo mirando tu cicatriz ¿no crees? –Su respuesta fue tan inesperada y tan lógica si uno se ponía a pensar, que los dejó a todos marcando ocupado y Giulia preocupada por el silencio que se había formado preguntó– ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué de repente todos se quedaron callados como si hubiera dicho algo malo?

Es que tu respuesta fue tan sincera como inesperada –aclaró Hermione.

¿Por qué?

Porque generalmente la gente aunque le diga que soy yo y me miren la cicatriz lo único que hacen es decir "no puedo creerlo" o "no puede ser".

Estúpidos.

¿Qué?

Es que ¿qué sentido tendría decir que eres otra persona? Piénsalo por un momento y dime ¿para qué¿Tan mala está la autoestima de la gente para que quiera pretender ser otra persona?

Pues... –trató de decir algo Harry.

¿Sabes algo Giulia? Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. –dijo Hermione.

Eso espero.

Cuando Dumbledore se percató de que ya todos habían dejado los platos limpios, se paró, cesando así todas las conversaciones. Dijo:

Ya es hora de ir a la cama, deben descansar porque mañana será su primer día de clases. Buenas noches.

En la mesa de Slytherin Sydney se dirigió a Elizabeth.

Riza acompáñame por favor, y ya sabes en caso de que sea necesario tu...

Sí, sí ya lo sé –la interrumpió.

Caminaron juntas hasta la mesa de Gryffindor de donde Harry, Ginny y Giulia se estaban retirando, ya que Ron y Hermione se habían adelantado para guiar a los niños nuevos a la sala común.

Harry –justo cuando disponía empezar a subir las escaleras, sintió que lo llamaban y al voltearse se sorprendió al ver a las dos nuevas Slytherins frente a él.

Por fin tengo el placer de verte Harry, después de 16 años... un momento ¿he dicho placer?

¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo! –dijo exasperada Sydney– eres tal cual como supuse que serías Harry James Potter.

¿Cómo sabes tú mi segundo nombre?

¿Cómo sabes tú mi segundo nombre? –le imitó– eres patético¿No sabes que las tradiciones de familia van de generación en generación? Entonces te lo aclaro, la tradición familiar, en este caso, es ponerle de segundo nombre al bebé si es hombre el nombre de su padre y si es mujer el nombre de su madre ¿Tu pobre cerebrito puede procesar esa información o es demasiado para él?

No sé quién te crees que eres para hablarme así cuando yo no te he hecho nada, llegaste al país hace un par de horas, ni siquiera te conozco.

¿Ni siquiera me conoces? Déjame reírme, aunque pensándolo bien mejor te refresco un poco la memoria. Me preguntaste quien me creo que soy para hablarte así, pues verás no creo ser nadie más que yo, Sydney Lilian Potter ¿Ahora te das cuenta¿O todavía dices no conocerme hermanito? –dijo la chica recalcando la palabra hermanito.

No puede ser... yo... –no podía ser ella, no podía ser verdad, ella había muerto¡Dumbledore le había dicho que había muerto!

Sí, si puede ser y de echo ¿Te digo una cosa? Así es y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Tú deberías estar muerta.

¿Así es como recibes a tu hermana? –le preguntó con cara de asco– ¿Diciéndole que debiera estar muerta? Sabes algo, nunca esperé una gran bienvenida de tu parte, pero después de tantos años no pensé que desearas que estuviera muerta.

Syd yo...

¡No te atrevas a llamarme Syd! No eres nadie con quien tenga la suficiente confianza para que puedas hacerlo –explotó la chica dejando de lado la máscara de frialdad que tuvo durante toda la conversación y demostrando la ira que en realidad sentía– tú solo eres un idiota que cuando se enteró que tenía una hermana lo único que hizo fue decir está bien, nunca te preocupaste por saber quién era, ni como era, ni siquiera donde estaba.

¡Pensé que estabas muerta¡Además tu tampoco te preocupaste de contactarme en 16 años!

¡Porque no podía! Me dijeron que no valías la pena, ya que siendo mi hermano te habías olvidado de mí, y nunca tuve una lechuza ni siquiera para escribirle a mis amigos porque mis tutores tenían miedo de que te fuera a escribir a ti.

¿Y se puede saber cómo en 16 años no tuviste dinero para comprarte una lechuza?

Ellos nunca me dieron dinero, ni me dijeron cuál era mi bóveda precisamente por la razón que te acabo de dar.

¿Quién diablos son ellos?

Mis tutores tarado, los que hicieron las veces de padres para mi, tal como para ti lo hicieron esos estúpidos tíos que tenemos, lo que debe haber sido mucho más agradable por cierto.

No sabes de que estás hablando.

¡Claro que sé de que estoy hablando¿Nunca sentiste que te vigilaban o que te miraban desde algún lugar escondido? No, definitivamente tú no sabes lo que es sufrir de verdad.

¿Que no sé que es sufrir? –preguntó el chica indignado.

No, no lo sabes, yo tuve que vivir en el mismo infierno todos estos años, mientras tú estabas, bueno hay que admitirlo, no de lo mejor, pero al fin y al cabo libre con los Dursley ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que todo esto es culpa tuya.

¡¿Mi culpa?!

¿Y de quien más? Por TU culpa nuestros padres están muertos, por TU culpa tuve que estar en el mismo infierno todos estos años...

Syd –le advirtió Elizabeth.

Gracias a tu...

¡Syd!

Estúpida p...

¡SYD! gritó esta vez la Slytherin, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba con simples advertencias.

¿Qué? –dijo mirando a Elizabeth, quien levantó una ceja, haciendo que comprendiera el mensaje – tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir gritándole a este tarado, eso no cambiará las cosas.

Dicho y hecho, dio la vuelta y se marchó seguida por Elizabeth.

* * *

Ahí está, el primer cap de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado y si le encuentran alguna similitud con los 2 primeros capis de mi 1° fic es porque en un principio se basó de ese,pero desués de los 2 primero caps (del anterior) no tienen nada que ver.

R&R

Se cuidan .

JuLiAGrInT


	2. Agelito de la Guarda

Hola!!

Como están?

Yo tengo el ojo hinchado y estoy súper cansada, porque estuve caminando todo el día, pero ver sus lindos reviews me animó y aquí les dejo ootro capi del fic.

**Carito-Seeet:** Lily no salvó solo a Harry, lo que pasa es que cuado se enteró de la profecía escondió a Sydney, pero luego de su muerte la niña fue a dar a manos de... lo sabrás más adelnate, pero no es que la haya abandonado.

Gracias por sus reviews Morgana, Carito-Sweet y CliondneBlackRalheaven. Espero que este capi les guste.

_**Disclaimer: **la mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling sólo los que no conocen son mios_

* * *

¡_SYD! gritó esta vez la Slytherin, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba con simples advertencias._

_¿Qué? –dijo mirando a Elizabeth, quien levantó una ceja, haciendo que comprendiera el mensaje – tienes razón, no vale la pena seguir gritándole a este tarado, eso no cambiará las cosas._

_Dicho y hecho, dio la vuelta y se marchó seguida por Elizabeth._

Estaba tan enojada, que solo a los cinco minutos de caminar enfurecida por los pasillos del colegio se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegar a la sala común.

Mierda.

¿Qué?

Riza ¿Tú sabes llegar a la sala común?

¿Qué? Yo pensé que tu sabías, como saliste caminando tan decidida y...

¡Estaba enojada¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

No tengo idea, ni siquiera sé donde estamos.

Genial y no llevamos ni 3 horas en el colegio.

Shhh.

¿Pero qué...

Creo que viene alguien, escucha –se escuchaban pasos aproximándose rápidamente al lugar donde ellas se encontraban.

¿Quién es?

¿Potter?

¿Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?

Debiera ser yo el que les pregunta eso a ustedes ¿No crees? De todas maneras te respondo, estaba dando una vuelta, porque soy prefecto ¿Y ustedes?

Solo recorríamos el castillo viendo las armaduras y demases –dijo Sydney irónicamente– ¿Tu qué crees? Estamos perdidas bruto.

¿A quién le dices bruto?

¿A quién va a ser? A ti, a quién más.

Ja ja ja muy graciosa, si me dicen por qué se perdieron las llevo a la sala común.

Eres un tramposo, chantajeador Malfoy –le dijo Elizabeth.

Gracias.

Está bien, en un arranque de furia salí caminando hacia cualquier lado, hasta que a los 5 minutos me di cuenta que no tenía idea donde estaba ¿Contento? –contestó Sydney malhumorada.

Sí, síganme que les digo como llegar, para que la próxima vez no se pierdan.

¡Ah qué lindo! Eres mi ángel de la guarda –le dijo irónicamente la pelirroja.

Sí, ya lo sabía –contestó el rubio para hacerla rabiar más.

Eres insoportable.

Mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras (que es donde se encontraba la sala común) a Draco le entró curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado para que la chica se enojara tanto para perder los estribos y mandarse cambiar.

A todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que te enojaras tanto?

¿Por qué tendría que contestarte?

Deberías tener más modales conmigo, después de todo soy tu ángel guardián ¿Recuerdas?

Piérdete Malfoy.

Vamos ¿A dónde fueron después del banquete?

La curiosidad mató al gato Malfoy –le recordó Elizabeth "amablemente".

Exacto, mató al gato no a mí.

Realmente te falta cerebro ¿Sabes? Pero si tanto quieres saber, fuimos a solucionar problemas pendientes –contestó Sydney.

¿Problemas pendientes? Pero si acaban de llegar.

¿Evita eso acaso que uno tenga problemas? –preguntó la otra.

Buen... –al verse sin respuesta, cambió rápidamente de tema– ¿Tienes alguna relación con el cara rajada?

El niño se vio acorralado y cambió el rumbo –se rieron las chicas.

Contesta lo que te pregunté ¿Tienes alguna relación con el cara rajada?

Si quieres que conteste ¿Me podrías explicar de quién se supone que estás hablando?

¡Ah! Es que en Slytherin le decimos a Potter cara rajada por la cicatriz en la frente –ante este comentario a ambas chica les bajó tal ataque de risa, que cuando pudieron controlarse ya habían llegado.

Sangre limpia.

¿Esa es la contraseña?

Sí, pero ¿Puedes contestar de una vez por todas la pregunta que te hice¿Tienes algo que ver con el ca... Potter o no? –había estado a punto de decir cara rajada, pero ante la perspectiva de que les bajara otro ataque de risa se contuvo.

Sí, por desgracia.

¿Qué eres de él¿Su prima lejana o algo parecido? Porque que yo sepa a ese no le queda familia viva.

Ojalá fuese un parentesco tan lejano como dices tu, pero no se puede. Soy su hermana –al ver que el chico había quedado como petrificado continuó– ya sé que parece difícil de creer, no mucha gente se enteró de que James y Lily Potter no habían tenido tan solo a un hijo, sino que habían sido mellizos, pero es que al enterarse de la profecía decidieron mantenerme en secreto, para que no corriera peligro.

Pero si ni siquiera se parecen.

Nadie dijo que teníamos que hacerlo, somos mellizos no gemelos, yo soy como mi mamá a excepción de mis ojos, los cuales heredó él pero por lo demás es igual a mi padre.

Y tu aquí y él en Gryffindor.

Que vengan del mismo lugar no significa que tengan que ser iguales –intervino Elizabeth.

Gracias –contestó la otra chica.

Por lo que he visto no te llevas bien con él ¿No?

¿Cómo te llevarías con alguien que se olvidó de tu existencia por 16 años?

OK, ya capté la idea.

Y el chico demostró tener una pizca de cerebro –dijo Sydney a lo génesis de la Biblia (libro en el que se cuenta como Dios creó a la Tierra y sus habitantes.

Ja ja ja que graciosa.

Sí, ya sabía que lo era no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

Mírenlas vienen llegando y ya tienen habitaciones individuales.

Privilegio de estar de intercambio ¿Y tu tienes una privada o es comunitaria? –preguntó la rubia.

Soy un Malfoy ¿Qué crees? Claro que tengo una privada.

No puedo creer que te sigas jactando de que eres un Malfoy después de todo lo sucedido el curso pasado.

¿A qué te refieres? –_¿Cómo podía saber ella de lo desastroso que había sido el año pasado para su familia si vivía en el extranjero? No era posible ¿o sí?_

Buenas noches Malfoy – le dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a repetir el rubio, pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja ya había cerrado la puerta, tendría que preguntárselo mañana.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gryffindor la profesora McGonagal le daba instrucciones a sus alumnos de cómo debían comportarse.

Quiero que se comporten amables con su nueva compañera y que demuestren que la casa de Gryffindor es educada.

Si profesora McGonagall –contestaron todos los alumnos de Gryffindor a coro.

Buenas noches.

¿Ginny has visto a Harry?

No desde que salimos del gran comedor que no lo veo.

Qué raro, juraría que venía con nosotras, pero espera…creo que alguien lo llamó cuando empezábamos a subir las escaleras –intervino Giulia.

¡Sí! Tienes razón –recordó la pelirroja.

¡PUM! Harry entró dando un portazo a la sala común, se le veía bastante molesto, rara vez sus compañeros lo habían visto tan enojado como en ese momento.

Harry –se acercó cautelosamente Ginny al sofá donde Harry se había, literalmente, tirado encima - ¿Qué pasó?

¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien que no has visto desde que tenías desde que tenías 1 año, viene a insultarte, tratarte de estúpido, decirte que no sabes lo que es sufrir, que eres el culpable de que tus padres estén muertos y que más encima ese alguien sea tu hermana melliza? –descargó todo Harry tan rápidamente que al terminar tuvo que aspirar hondo para recuperar oxígeno perdido.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Giulia, no atinaron a hacer nada más que quedarse con la boca abierta e intentar formar preguntas que al final solo resultaban ser un gruñido.

¿Cómo puede ser ella tu hermana? –soltó al fin Hermione.

Pues verán, cuando mis papás se enteraron lo de la profecía y de que no solo esperaban un varón sino que mellizos, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, por miedo a que Voldemort pudiera hacerle daño al otro bebé también, el detalle es que yo olvidé que tenía una hermana.

No puedes reprocharle estar molesta por eso, cualquiera lo estaría –comentó la chica sabiamente.

Pera aún así ella también podía haberlo contactado ¿No? –dijo Ron.

Ella dice que nunca le dieron dinero, por miedo a que comprara una lechuza para contactarse conmigo, dice que le decían que yo no valía la pena, que era un estúpido por haberla olvidado – comentó el pelinegro abatido– y eso no es lo peor, sino que no parecía mentir, estaba siendo totalmente sincera y luego dijo que ahora que había hablado conmigo ellos tenían razón.

¿Pero quién haría lago así? –preguntó Ginny.

¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron.

No permitir a una niña comunicarse con su hermano, sabiendo que es la única familia que le queda.

No sé, Harry ¿estás seguro de que era sincera? –comentó Ron.

Lamentablemente sí. –contestó Harry.

¿Pero quiénes eran ellos? –preguntó Ginny.

¿Quiénes? –preguntó Ron.

Sus tutores claro –respondió Hermione por Ginny– debieron ser realmente malos para no permitirle comunicarse con Harry. No puedo creer que existan personas capaces de hacer eso.

Las personas malvadas existen Hermione, lo queramos o no, lo digo por experiencia –intervino Giulia que hasta el momento había estado callada– y podría apostar a que tú conoces a más de una. Mi consejo Harry es que le des tiempo y que poco a poco trates de acercarte a ella. ¡Ah! Y evita los roces, porque si sus tutores le negaron el derecho que tenía de hablar con su hermano no quiero imaginarme que otras cosas le hicieron, debe haber sufrido mucho, así que solo cuando las aguas se calmen trata de entrar en ellas, no antes.

Voy a intentarlo. Gracias por el consejo Giulia.

De nada, espero que te sirva de algo. Voy a dormir ahora, suerte mañana. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches –respondieron Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Buenas noches Giu –dijo Hermione– ¿Te podemos llamar Giu cierto?

Claro que sí, buenas noches Herm.

Cuando Giulia se hubo ido…

¿Qué les pareció la chica nueva? –preguntó Hermione.

Yo creo que es bonita y además simpática, aunque ese último comentario que hizo me dejó para adentro –dijo Ron.

Sí, tienes razón, aunque aprecio el consejo –dijo Harry.

Después de todo parece ser una buena chica ¿No creen? –dijo Hermione.

Sí, pero de todas maneras tenemos que esperar a conocerla mejor, recuerden que las apariencias engañan amigos –comentó sabiamente Ginny.

Concuerdo contigo hermanita, aunque no por eso no la vamos a aceptar.

Nadie está diciendo que no la aceptemos, se ha portado muy amable y simpática con nosotros hasta el momento lo sé; lo que digo es que no hay que dejarnos engañar.

Te estás volviendo paranoica Ginny.

¡Mira quien lo dice! El que cree que todo el mundo lo persigue en …

Cállate ni…

¡Ya basta! Por favor no empiecen con sus peleas, aunque sea por un día por favor – pidió la castaña.

Está bien –contestaron a coro, ambos pelirrojos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Que les parece si mejor nos vamos a dormir? Así nadie se preocupa de que le va a contestar al otro y nos dedicamos a descansar.

Te apoyo completamente Harry –aceptó inmediatamente Hermione– mañana va a ser un largo día, así que tenemos que descansar. ¿Vienes Ginny?

Sí. –volteó hacia Harry– Buenas noches amor –le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Buenas noche mi pelirroja.

Buenas noches a ambos –dijo Hermione.

Buenas noches –le contestaron ambos y luego se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Hola!! 

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Aquí ls dejo un adelanto del siguiente R&R.

Se cuidan.

Bye.

JuLiAGrInT

Pesadillas y corazones rotos

Se sentó en su cama a pensar, algo no estaba bien.

_¡Maldita niña malcriada me las vas a pagar!_

No te incumbe Malfoy.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Pero…


	3. Nightmare

holas!

como estan??

mil perdones por demorarme tanto en subir, pero es que estos dían han sido de locos, en las mañanas voy a trabaja y en la tarde siempre tengo que hacer algo, por eso mis mas sinceras disculpas.

bueno aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que les gueste.

gracias Carito-sweet por tu review.

ahora sí les dejo el capi.

* * *

Nightmare

Potter, Weasley –los llamó la profesora McGonagall a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno - aquí tienen sus horarios con las horas de pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, herbología y defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO).

Gracias-contestaron los dos a dúo.

Señorita... -empezó McGonagall.

Thompson.

Eh... gracias –dijo McGonagall–. Como decía creo que estoy en lo cierto al pensar que Ud. iba a empezar a cruzar las asignaturas de runas, transformaciones, aritmancia, pociones, encantamientos, DCAO y herbología - Giulia asintió - muy bien aquí está su horario.

Cuando ya les hubo entregado los horarios a todos…:

Bueno creo que tenemos las mismas clases hoy, así que si no me equivoco tenemos una hora libre antes de ir a transformaciones ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el castillo? – le preguntó Hermione a Giulia.

Está bien.

Entonces nos vemos en transformaciones, porque lo que es yo voy a descansar un rato más a la sala común ¿Vienes Harry? – dijo Ron.

No tienes ni que preguntarlo, además Ginny tiene clases ahora, así que no tengo nada que hacer.

¿Qué pretendías hacer con mi hermana pervertido? serás mi amigo pero si le llegas a hacer algo yo…

No te preocupes Ron no le va a pasar nada.

Más te vale.

Nos vemos chicos –dijeron Giulia y Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación de los amigos.

Adiós –respondieron ambos y luego se dirigieron a la sala común.

En la mesa de Slytherin dos chicas conversaban mientras el profesor Slughorn, que impartía pociones y era el jefe de la casa, repartía los horarios y luego les entregaba los suyos propios.

¿Qué tal tu horario Riza?

Una lata.

¿Por qué?

Porque tengo adivinación ahora y no sabes la paja que me da.

A ver pásame eso –le dijo mientras le quitaba el horario– ¡Te quejas cuando solo tienes tres horas de clase hoy día! Eres única.

¿Quién te manda a ser tan matea y tomar tantos ramos?

No es que yo sea matea, es que tú eres floja.

Si, también puede ser eso en parte, pero para lo que yo quiero no necesito ninguna de estas porquerías de clases y no es porque estemos en Hogwarts en vez de Durmstrang porque allá las clases eran iguales no más.

Inconformista.

Sí ¿Y que?

Nada –contestó Sydney encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno, mientras se reía internamente, su amiga no cambiaría nunca.

Malfoy ¿Qué tal tu horario?

Bien ¿Qué clases tomaste?

Adivinación, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos y DCAO ¿Y tú?

Lo mismo más herbología.

Miren ¿quien lo diría? Draco Malfoy tomando adivinación, después de todo no voy a ir sola a esa clase.

Entonces ¿vamos?

Claro, nos vemos en transformaciones Syd.

OK.

Harry, Ron, Giulia y Hermione se encontraron en el corredor que iba hacia la sala de transformaciones, pero cuando iban a entrar se encontraron con la persona que más detestaban, Malfoy, acompañado de Zabinni, Pansy Sydney y Elizabeth.

Bien, bien, bien, miren quien viene ahí: una sangre sucia, una mago deshonroso y uno que todos creen héroe, pero miren... parece que alguien se agregó al grupo –mientras decía esto último un brillo malicioso recorrió sus ojos, Giulia se estremeció– no pudiste encontrar un grupo peor Giulia? Jamás pensé... –pero no alcanzó a terminar porque McGonagall había llegado.

Adentro –todos obedecieron.

La clase de DCAO estuvo bien y gracias al Giulia y Hermione Gryffindor ganó 50 puntos.

Durante la hora de almuerzo no pudieron hablar mucho, porque a pesar de ser el primer día ya los habían llenado de deberes y aunque no tenían clases en la tarde las chicas prefirieron ir a la biblioteca a hacerlos de inmediato para no estresarse después mientras los chicos decidieron dejarlos par otro día.

Para ser el primer día de clases no estuvo mal ¿No crees? –le comentaba Elizabeth a Sydney durante el almuerzo.

Sí, estuvo bien –comentó sin prestarle mucha atención.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué?

Estás seria y esta mañana no estabas así.

Nada.

A mi no me engañas a ti te pasa algo.

Nada.

Syd.

¿Qué?

¿Me puedes decir que pasa por favor?

¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que no me pasa nada?

No quiero que me repitas nada, quiero que me contestes.

Nada.

Ya.

Grrrrrr me haces perder la paciencia.

Noto cierta tensión en el ambiente ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Draco que venía llegando a la mesa.

¡Otro más! No pasa nada y si pasara algo no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy – contestó Sydney, quién ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

¡Huy! Alguien está de mal humor.

¡Ahhh! –gritó la Slytherin mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se mandaba cambiar.

¿Qué onda? –volvió a preguntar el rubio, mientras veía a Sydney irse por el pasillo, dejando el plato lleno en la mesa.

No sé.

¿Dije algo?

Aparte de ser tú, nada.

¿Le pasó algo?

Ni idea, desde que llegamos al comedor está así, pero no me quiso decir que pasaba.

¿Pelearon?

No.

¿Sabes donde fue?

¡NOO! –gritó la chica harta de decirle que no tenía idea de nada, para que el otro siguiera haciendo preguntas– te acabo de decir que no sé que le pasa que más quie…

¿Qué pasa?

No sé acompáñame.

Sydney llegó enfurecida a su habitación, no sabía por qué, pero desde que había terminado pociones había estado de mal humor.

Se sentó en su cama a pensar, algo no estaba bien.

_Estúpida te vas a arrepentir de haberte ido –_de pronto estos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, la habían descubierto, sabían donde estaba y harían lo posible para hacerla pagar.

_Déjenme, yo no soy nada de ustedes, no pueden obligarme a nada._

_¡Mocosa insolente y mal agradecida! Ya verás, te encontraremos y tendrás tu merecido castigo, aunque si te devuelves ahora tal vez no sea tan duro._

_¡Ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida volvería con ustedes!_

_De ello depende tu vida querida, si no vuelves quizás me exceda en tu castigo y te mueras._

_¡Estúpido! Eso es lo que eres, un estúpido al igual que ella y en todo caso sería mejor estar muerta que con ustedes, par de caníbales._

_¿¡A quiénes tratas de estúpidos y caníbales niña insolente¡Discúlpate!._

_No –_contestó desafiante a la voz que se había introducido en su cabeza.

_¡Maldita niña malcriada me las vas a pagar!_

_Jaja es irónico que me digas malcriada siendo que ustedes me criaron –_sin darse cuenta mientras libraba esta batalla mental Sydney se había puesto de pie.

_Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, te mostraré unos de los últimos trucos que nuestro amo y señor nos enseñó, como torturar a la gente a través de la mente._ ¡_Crucio!._

_¡Aaaaahhhhhh! –l_a pelirroja sintió como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran el cuerpo, era tanto el dolor que sentía, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que le aplicaban la maldición imperdonable, que cayó al piso.

¡SYD! –Elizabeth y Draco acababan de entrar en la habitación, cuando vieron a la chica retorciéndose en el suelo al tiempo que gritaba.

¡Sydney por favor de nuevo no¡Por favor de nuevo no! –Elizabeth se tiró al suelo para ayudar a su amiga a incorporarse, la cual al entrar los dos Slytherins había parado de gritar y retorcerse, para luego quedar estática en el piso con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Con la ayuda de Draco la acomodó en la cama y luego amos se sentaron a su lado esperando que despertara.

Luego de unos interminables 5 minutos la chica empezó a abrir los ojos.

Hola –dijo con la voz todavía un poco débil.

Hola –respondieron ambos.

¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Draco.

Bien, pero ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Es que cuando sentí que algo pasaba le pedí que me acompañara –respondió Riza esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa, perceptible solo para la pelirroja.

Aja. Gracias por preocuparte Malfoy, pero ya te puedes ir.

Se nota que ya estás mejor –respondió el rubio.

¿Por?

Porque ya recuperaste tu carácter irónico –le dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Me halagas.

De todas maneras tengo derecho a saber que está pasando aquí, después de todo fui de ayuda.

¿En qué cosa si se puede saber?

Ayudé a cargarte hasta la cama, acompañe a Elizabeth cuando me pidió que viniera y luego de que quedaras inconsciente.

No te incumbe Malfoy.

Pero tienes que admitir que ayudé.

Está bien ayudaste, pero ahora lárgate.

No hasta saber que está pasando aquí.

Sinceramente Syd no creo que sirva de nada que sigas discutiendo, está claro que no se va a ir hasta saber que es lo que está pasando.

Gracias Riza por tu incondicional apoyo. –le dijo irónicamente a su amiga– Está bien quédate.

¿Y bien? –preguntó la rubia.

Se dieron cuenta de que me escapé.

¿Pero no que estabas de intercambio? –intervino Draco.

Grrrrr, sí, porque cuando me enteré de que uno se podía ir de intercambio falsifiqué las firmas de mis tutores –al decir tutores puso cara de asco– par alejarme de ellos de una vez por todas, porque como te habrás dado cuenta no son las personas más amables del mundo.

¿Y tú que haces aquí entonces? –preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Elizabeth.

No podía quedarme en Durmstrang cuando ella venía para acá así que decidí acompañarla, aunque para mí las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles, dado que no tuve que falsificar nada.

Y ahora ellos se dieron cuenta de que no estoy en Bulgaria y por eso entraron en mi mente, para decirme entre otras cosas que era una malcriada, lo cual es irónico ya que ellos me criaron, que tenía que devolverme, cosa que no voy a hacer y para castigarme por mis respuestas insolentes. ¡Ah! Y lo que ustedes vieron fue una pequeña parte de mi castigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas así cuando nosotros llegamos? –preguntó la chica esta vez.

Cuando te torturan un segundo es una eternidad, pero deben haber sido alrededor de 2 minutos.

¿Cómo soportaste tanto? Nunca me habías dicho cuánto rato te torturaban.

Respondamos una cosa a la vez, primero cuando ya te han aplicado al menos unos 50 cruciatus en tu vida, eres capaz de soportar más que eso sin volverte loco y segundo nunca me preguntaste cuanto rato me torturaban

Tienes que ser muy atrevida para que te hayan aplicado tantos cruciatus.

Tú serías igual o peor que yo si hubieras crecido con ellos. ¿Saben qué? Esta conversación llegó hasta aquí, me aburrí de ser la atracción principal. Riza voy al lago a tomar algo de aire ¿Vienes?

Sí.

Nos vemos Malfoy. ¡Ah! Y no toques nada y cuando salgas cierra la puerta.

OK.

Ya era pasada la media noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando Ginny disponía a irse a la cama luego de haber hecho todos sus deberes y de haber terminado el libro que estaba leyendo, algo la detuvo, alguien venía bajando la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Se volteó para ver quien era...

¡Giulia! –exclamó.

La chica se sobresaltó, no esperaba que a esa hora se pudiera encontrar con alguien en la sala común.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Yo... iba a dar una vuelta –respondió Giulia.

Giulia ¿qué es lo que ocultas? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Está bien, te lo diré, pero ahora necesito que no le digas a nadie que me viste salir de noche. Mañana a esta misma hora te encuentro aquí y te cuento, pero ahora me tengo que ir. ¿Está bien?

OK.

Gracias.

Y dicho esto desapareció a través del retrato.

* * *

holas!! 

como están??

espero que les gustara el cap, y si no se aceptan culaquier tipo de reclamos, sugerencias y por suuesto felicitaciones xD

se cuidan.

kisses.

bye.

JuLiAGrInT


	4. Confession

hola a todos!!

como estan?'

no les digo lo contenta que estoy de que dos personas más hayan leido mi fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero haber aclarado sus duda, pero eso de los tutores no se va a saber hastamucho más adelante, lo siento mucho.

en fin, aquí les dejo otro capi, espero que les guste.

gracias a:

CliondneBlackRalheaven

Fran Ktrin Black

Sauron13 por sus reviews

* * *

A la noche siguiente Ginny y gIulia se encontraron a la hora acordada en la sala común, que para beneficio de una y para perjuicio de la otra estaba completamente vacía. Se acomodaron en las sillones que se encontraban en frente a la chimenea, que estaba apagada y luego Giulia se dirigió a la pelirroja. 

¿Qué te parece si mejor tu me preguntas y yo te respondo?

Está bien –respondió Ginny– 1 pregunta, me contaron que ayer Malfoy te dio un saludo muy extraño, como si te conociera de antes¿Por qué?

La chica cuestionada suspiró, sabía que le haría esa pregunta, pero no estaba segura de querer contestarle.

Lo que pasa –empezó– es que nos conocemos desde hace un par de años. Por favor no me juzgues por lo que te voy a contar. Como te decía nos conocemos desde hace tiempo porque... bueno eso no importa, y no me preguntes porque no te voy a responder, bueno… y después entre una cosa y otra nos hicimos novios –en ese momento Ginny ahogó un grito, pero le hizo una seña para que siguiera– y se llevó una gran decepción cuando el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin, y otra cuando me vio Harry, Ron y Herm al llegar a clases, por eso el saludo, como decirlo, tan poco cordial y extraño.

Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que tú y Malfoy… no puede ser... pero ¿Por qué? Si por lo poco y nada que te conozco, tú no te pareces en nada a él.

Lo que tu vez de una persona en un momento no demuestra todo lo que ha sido en su vida, y por otra parte eso es lo que atrae a las personas ¿No? Las diferencias, tu tienes que entender a lo que me refiero.

Sí, pero ¿A qué t e refieres con eso de que lo que vez de una persona en un momento no demuestra todo lo que ha sido en su vida¿No eres quien pareces ser?

Puede que sí, como puede que no Ginny, pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

Pero…

Pero nada, no es que no quiera contarte, es que no es el momento adecuado, pero algún día te voy a contar, pero por ahora vas a tener que contentarte con lo que ya te dije.

Bueno –aceptó a regañadientes Ginny.

¡Ah! Y lo que te cabo de decir no se lo puedes contar a nadie, si lo haces me meterías en grandes problemas.

Está bien, te lo prometo, con una condición –dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

Eres tramposa Ginny, aunque de cierta manera me agrada –dijo Giulia con una sonrisa– ¿Cuál sería esa condición?

Que me digas por qué te pondría en problemas si se me escapara algún comentario acerca de lo que hemos hablado.

Porque ¿Alguien más en este colegio sabe de mi relación con Draco? No, se supone que es un secreto entre ambos, lo cual de cierto modo lo hace más divertido, ya que estar pendiente de que nadie más se entere, es como si estuvieras buscando algo prohibido y nadie más tuviera que enterarse.

OK, satisfecha, prometo no decirle nada a nadie, aunque tengo que admitir que esta revelación no me deja muy tranquila que digamos.

No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien gracias.

¿No te duele nada por lo de ayer?

No, gracias, pero de verdad no me pasa nada, estoy bien.

Vaya quién lo diría, Sydney dando las gracias.

¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Draco?

No.

No sabía que cruzaras runas Draco, cuando te pregunté que clases tomabas no la nombraste – dijo Elizabeth.

¿Y quién dijo que yo cruzaba runas? Ahora nos toca DCAO.

Amigo tienes que revisar tu horario –intervino Blaise que acababa de llegar– hola chicas.

Hola Blaise –contestaron ambas.

¡¿QUÉ?! ME LEVANTÉ TEMPRANO PARA NADA.

Puedes bajar el volumen Draco, estás llamando la atención de todo el gran comedor –le espetó Sydney.

Y a mí que ¿Y ustedes que miran? –dijo volteando a ver a unos chicos de primero que al escuchar sus gritos, tal cual había dicho Sydney, habían volteado para ver la causa de los gritos– No puedo creer que me levanté temprano para nada. ¿Tú que haces levantado tan temprano de todas maneras? –le preguntó a Blaise– tu tampoco tienes runas ahora.

No, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.

¿De qué hablan chicos? –preguntó Pansy mientras se sentaba al lado de Blaise.

De que nuestro amigo Draquito se calló de la cama.

Jajaja muy gracioso Blaise.

¿Quién tiene runas ahora?

Yo –contestó Sydney.

Estamos algo atrasadas ¿vamos? –preguntó Pansy

Claro. Adiós chicos.

¿Es mi idea o ella es amable con todos menos conmigo? –preguntó Draco.

Lamento decirte que no es tu idea, aunque a decir verdad, tú te las buscas –le contestó Elizabeth.

Genial.

Harry y los demás Gryffindors se dirigían a la clase de DCAO y cuando iban a entrar alguien detuvo a Giulia del brazo.

¿Qué haces? –exclamó la chica.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Ahora no, tenemos clases.

Es importante, así que apenas termine la clase te veo en la biblioteca, nadie nos buscará allá.

Está bien.

Estaban entrando juntos, pero al darse cuenta de esto se separaron inmediatamente, entrando cada uno por su lado.

Bueno hoy por ser solo la primera clase vamos a estudiar a las esfinges, que aunque no es un tema fácil es menos complicado que la materia que veremos después como toda clase de maleficios y sus contrameleficios –dijo el profesor Lupin, el cual había sido recontratado luego de la huida de Snape del castillo con los mortífagos el año anterior.

¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago a descansar un rato antes del almuerzo, aprovechando que tenemos 2 horas libres? –preguntó Harry.

No puedo tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero los veo en el almuerzo – dijo Giulia.

Está bien nos vemos. Adiós. –dijo Ron.

Adiós.

¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer?

No sé, pero ella se lo pierde, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo libre este año y si ella quiere estar todo el tiempo estudiando y haciendo otras cosas en vez de disfrutar de un descanso de vez en cuando hay que dejarla. Ahora vamos –dijo Harry empujando a sus amigos hacia la salida, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Giulia salió corriendo al lugar de encuentro con la persona que la había detenido antes de clases. Llegó justo al tiempo que dos niñas de primer año de Hufflepuff salían de la biblioteca y casi se cae encima de ellas.

Aquí estoy. –dijo Giulia llegando a la biblioteca– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Necesito preguntarte algo.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Giulia preocupada.

* * *

tatatatan 

jejeje, este capi es más corto, porque quise dejarlos con la intriga. Espero que les haya gustado.

dejen sus reviews.

se cuidan.

bye.

JuLiAGrInT


	5. Ultimatum

hola!

como están?

que rico que la historia les vaya gustando, de veradad cuando publiqué el fic no pnese que lo fueran a leer, así que gracias a las personas que lo hacen y dejan su opinión y a las que no también,aunque se les agradecería que dejaran uno aunque sea con una letra , sólo para saber que lo leyeron xD.

gracias a Carito-Sweet y aFran Ktrin Black por sus reviews.

les dejo el siguiente cap.

* * *

Ultimatum

Aquí estoy. –dijo Giulia llegando a la biblioteca– ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Necesito preguntarte algo.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Giulia preocupada.

¿Tú le has comentado a alguien nuestro secreto? -

¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo la chica que estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Porque he escuchado rumores.

¿De qué?

De que tengo una novia aquí en Hogwarts.

¿Y cómo sabes que esos rumores hablan de mí y no de otra chica? Porque que yo sepa yo nos soy precisamente la chica con la que más hablas aquí en el colegio –replicó la Giulia tratando de defenderse y empezando a molestarse– Además déjame preguntarte algo en el caso de que se enteraran que tienes novia ¿Te avergonzaría si se enteraran que soy yo?

No, no es eso, solo quería comprobar que no me hubieras traicionado –contestó el rubio platinado.

¡Miren quién habla de traición por favor! –exclamó Giulia subiendo el volumen.

Shhh, baja el volumen o nos van a descubrir.

Que nos descubran, ya estoy empezando a hartarme de tener que vernos a escondidas, al principio era entretenido, casi como una aventura, pero eso se acabó o dejamos escondernos o esto se acaba. Tienes dos días.

Pero… –no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque la Gryffindor ya se había ido dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca e indeciso.

¿Cómo te fue en lo que tenías que hacer? –le preguntó Hermione a Giulia cuando la vio dirigiéndose a la sombra del árbol, bajo la cual estaban– llegaste antes de lo que esperábamos.

Sin comentarios –dijo la chica de manera entrecortada por el enojo que todavía la invadía.

Está roja ¿viniste corriendo? – preguntó Ron.

No, solo que no pasé un buen rato, eso es todo.

OK.

¿De qué hablaban antes de que yo llegara?

Ellos hablaban de quidditch mientras yo los escuchaba –contestó Hermione.

Es que la temporada está a punto de empezar y estábamos hablando de quién podría ser la persona más adecuada para ser el cazador que falta.

¿Y quién es el capitán o capitana del equipo?

Yo –contestó Harry.

Genial.

Potter –llamó la profesora McGonagall a Harry cuando se dirigían a encantamientos, la última clase del día.

Vayan, yo los alcanzo luego –dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos que habían parado para esperarlo, y luego se dirigió a la profesora– ¿Qué pasa profesora? –preguntó temiendo haber hecho algo en contra de las reglas, aunque que recordara no había hecho nada malo.

No me mire con esa cara Sr. Potter, no lo voy a regañar –Harry suspiró aliviado–. Como Ud. Sabe este año la una nueva temporada de Quidditch parte dentro de unas semanas –Harry asintió– quería pedirle que parta con las pruebas para el puesto de cazador, que lamentablemente Angelina dejó vacante, para que así cuando la temporada empiece no perdamos tiempo en ello.

Caro que sí, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que las pruebas terminen luego y apenas lo hagan, empezaremos a entrenar –contestó contento de que la profesora confiara en él.

Me alegro de que no se opusiera a ocupar su tiempo libre en esto.

Profesora el quidditch es todo para mí le aseguró, y cuando estaba dando la vuelta para ir a clases la profesora lo detuvo.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ésta nota es para su profesor, explicando el por qué de su retraso.

Gracias.

A la noche se fueron a encontrar con Ginny en la sala común.

Harry se la llevó a un rincón un poco más alejado, luego de haber estado hablando todos juntos un rato, sentados en los sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Tiene que pasar algo para poder hablar con mi novia?

No, claro que no –dijo la chica rodeándole el cuello son sus brazos.

Eres tan…

¿Tan qué? –preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el seño.

Tan linda, hermosa, tierna, tan… tú.

¿Qué sería eso de tan yo?

Que no hay nadie que se compare contigo, que eres única y que por eso te quiero tanto.

Yo también te quiero –contestó Ginny sonriendo.

En la sala común de Slytherin un chico de cabello rubio platinado se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas butacas de cuero negro que había, con la mirada un tanto perdida.

¿Qué tienes Draco? Estás raro.

No es nada Pansy, sólo que tengo que tomar una decisión importante y tengo sólo 2 días para dar mi respuesta y sinceramente no sé que hacer, aunque se supone que debiera ser fácil, pero no se… no estoy seguro.

Nunca pesé que te escucharía decir que no estás seguro de algo –dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro que estaba frente a Draco y Pansy.

No molestes.

Entonces ¿Qué es eso sobre lo que tienes que decidir?

No creo que sea el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto –dijo Pansy viendo cómo Sydney y Elizabeth venían entrando a la sala común.

Yo tampoco creo que sea el lugar adecuado, vamos a mi habitación.

¿Y bien? –preguntó Blaise una vez que Draco había cerrado la puerta de su pieza tras de sí.

Mi novia me dio un ultimátum o dejamos de vernos a escondidas o lo nuestro se acaba.

No puedo creer que eso sea lo que tanto te preocupa Draco, has tenido muchas novias en tu vida¿ y ahora que esta te da un ultimátum te preocupa? No es normal en ti. Además tu sabes que con solo chasquear los dedos puedes tener a todas las chicas a tus pies.

Aquello era muy cierto Draco Malfoy era uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts, su cuerpo masculino, con sus músculos bien definidos, sus ojos de un gris impactante y sorprendentemente penetrantes sumados a su cabello de un rubio platinado hacía que la mayoría de las chicas del colegio desearan estar con él.

Es que generalmente soy yo quien termina con ellas, no ellas conmigo.

¡Ah! Eso era, estaba empezando a pensar que a esta la querías de verdad y no sólo por diversión, como las demás.

¿Cuánto llevabas con ella? –preguntó Pansy

3 meses.

Nunca pensé que fueras a durar tanto con una sola.

Yo tampoco.

¿Entonces que vas a hacer? Estás dispuesto a pasear con ella libremente tomados de las manos por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿O vas a terminar con ella?

Draco se sentó en su cama a analizar la situación con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban esperando su respuesta. Por una parte no quería terminar con Giulia, porque tenía que admitir que lo había pasado bien con ella, pero por otro lado el que ella lo hubiera amenazado era más de lo que el orgullo de un Malfoy podía soportar y andar tomado de la mano con ella por el pasillo de Hogwarts no sería favorable para su imagen de chico malo, ya que ella era una Gryffindor y él un Slytherin y éstas casas, como todos sabían, se odiaban por principio. No definitivamente tendría que romper con Giulia, lo cual era una pena porque como se había admitido a si mismo, lo pasaba realmente bien con ella.

Voy a terminar con ella, no me dejó otra alternativa.

¿Estás seguro Draco? No vaya a ser que te arrepientas luego.

No Pansy, no me voy a arrepentir.

* * *

holas! 

espero que les haya gustado el cap, plis dejen review no cuesta nada.

se cuidan.

bye.

JuLiAGrInT


	6. Just a toy

Hola!!!

Aquí estoy yo de vuelta!!! Después de estar meses sin internet volví para seguir con el fic xD

Y como ya me he demorado suficiente, les dejo al tiro el cap sin más preambulos.

* * *

_¿Estás seguro Draco? No vaya a ser que te arrepientas luego._

_No Pansy, no me voy a arrepentir_.

Ya se había cumplido el plazo que Giulia le había dado a Draco para darle una respuesta.

Habían quedado en juntarse en la sala de los menesteres a las 8:00a.m. Cuando Giulia llegó Draco ya estaba allí. La sala se había transformado en un cuarto con cojines esparcidos por el suelo, algunos puffs, estaba adornado con cuadros de caballos corriendo por verdes praderas y por lo que pudo ver Giulia no había ningún objeto de vidrio ni nada que pudiera romperse.

Hola.

Hola – respondió el saludo Draco.

Entonces… ¿Ya decidiste?

La verdad… es que aunque lo pasé genial contigo, se acabó.

¡Oh!

No es que no te quiera ni nada de eso, pero tú no aceptaste las condiciones que te ponía y…

Así que eso es lo que valgo par ti! Fui un maldito juguete! Me usaste para no estar solo, para sentir que alguien te quería, pero tú nunca me quisiste de verdad ¿Cierto?

Yo… – trató de explicar el rubio.

¡Cállate! Eres un maldito, orgulloso, calculador, egocéntrico, aprovechador ¿Lo tenías todo calculado cierto? Mientras a mí me tenías a escondidas, tenías a una novia más linda, de otra casa, otra que estuviera más a tu altura ¿No es así? Pensaste que yo siempre te iba a esperar, que siempre iba a estar a tu lado, que nunca te iba a fallar, pero te equivocaste yo no me arrastro por nadie amigo.

No es eso.

¿Entonces qué es¿Qué no quedé en Slytherin? –se enfureció la chica, estaba dolida, no podía creer que le estuviera haciendo eso después de tanto tiempo de apoyo. No, definitivamente no era justo– ¡Eso es! Te avergüenzas de que no esté en Slytherin y que hay quedado en Gryffindor, pero sabes qué yo estoy orgullosa de ello, porque prefiero mil veces ser un valiente león a ser una serpiente arrastrada como tú que se vanagloria de ser hijo de un mortífago tan fracasado que su mismo Lord lo quiere matar y lo tienen que tener bajo estricta seguridad en Azkaban para que no le pase nada, de ser sobrino de un maldito embustero, que fue capaz de traicionar a quién lo apoyó en esos instantes en que nadie le creía y de tener el apellido de una familia que se fue a la ruina por su tendencia hacia el lado oscuro. No, definitivamente te equivocaste de chica y ahora que lo analizo te pareces más a Snape de lo que parece, porque yo te apoyé en todo momento en que estuviste solo y así es como me pagas, dándome la espalda por tu estúpido orgullo.

¡Basta! Yo te quise, de verdad te quería, pero no puedo perder lo poco que queda de mi imagen menos ahora, por todas las cosas que ha tenido que soportar mi familia, debo mantener el poco orgullo que nos queda en alto y no puedo hacerlo formalizando mi relación contigo en público.

Está bien. Hasta nunca Draco Lucius Malfoy. –y diciendo esto la chica se marchó de la habitación herida y enfurecida y ahora comprendía porque no había objetos duros ni de vidrio o que se pudieran quebrar en la habitación, porque de haberlos habido en su furia le habría arrojado unos cuantos a Draco, pero como sólo había cojines a la vista se contuvo, ya que si le arrojaba uno parecería que estuviese jugando.

Draco se quedó parado en el mismo lugar un buen rato tratando de procesar todo lo que Giulia le había escupido en la cara. Lo había logrado, lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ser hablando así de su familia y de si mismo, pero ella tenía razón, al menos en parte con respecto a ello, porque si lo pensaba en realidad si se parecía a su padrino Severus Snape, la había traicionado, a ella que siempre estuvo presente cuando más necesitaba a un amigo y se sentía tan solo que hasta Myrtle la llorona era mejor que sus compañeros para desahogarse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y un Malfoy no puede arrepentirse de sus actos, no debe, aunque en ello se pierda a una persona que de verdad aprecia. Miró el reloj que su padre le había regalado a los 11 años cuando entró al colegio y que siempre tuvo guardado por miedo a perderlo o a rayarlo, hasta que un día decidió que eso era una actitud estúpida ya que el reloj estaba hecho para ver la hora, no para estar guardado en una caja Eran las 8:35 transformaciones había empezado hace más de 10 minutos y si llegaba tarde McGonagall lo reprendería y le quitaría puntos a Slytherin, mejor iba a su habitación y esperaba a que les tocara pociones, luego alegaría que se sentía mal o algo así, ya se le ocurriría en el momento.

A la hora de almuerzo a Ginny le pareció ver que algo había cambiado en la expresión de Giulia, a la cual había agarrado afecto luego de que le confesara sus cosas un par de noches atrás, así que se acercó a ella para ver que le ocurría.

Al verla acercarse la morena intentó hacerse la desentendida en el asunto, pero la pena la venció al darse cuenta de que aquella pelirroja, que no conocía ni siquiera desde hace una semana, se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba y que cada vez, por una extraña secuencia de sucesos se le hacía cada vez más familiar, así que cuando la chica le preguntó que le pasaba, prometió que se lo contaría todo cuando estuviera un poco más tranquila y tuvieran un poco de privacidad.

No sabes cuanto lo siento –le decía Ginny a Giulia momentos más tarde en la sala común, después de que la segunda le hubiese abierto el corazón a la primera–. De verdad.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? –preguntaba afligida la morena– ¿Por qué?

Porque nosotros los humanos no podemos controlar nuestras emociones, no podemos elegir a quien querer ni a quien amar, sólo sucede. No somos como los animales que se guían por el instinto, nosotros tenemos sentimientos y eso, nos guste o no tenemos que aceptarlo. Además, yo sé que vas a superar esto, es sólo una etapa de tu vida, ya conocerás a alguien que valga la pena no como ese arrogante que no supo apreciar lo que de verdad eres.

¿Y qué soy Ginny? Sólo soy una estúpida que se enamoró del tipo equivocado, nada más.

Te equivocas. Mírame –le dijo levantándole la cara con suavidad, hasta hacerla quedar frente a ella– yo sólo te conozco desde hace 4 días, pero en esos 4 días me has mostrado qué clase de persona eres, y eres un persona linda, que se preocupa de sus amigos y de las personas que quiere, como te preocupaste por Malfoy cuando estaba mal, eres una persona con secretos que poco a apoco se va mostrando, que poco a poco va mostrando que es lo que hay en su interior.

¿Y qué es lo que hay en mi interior?

Hay un corazón bondadoso qué merece ser respetado y querido por lo que es.

¿Cómo estás segura de que yo soy así de buena persona como me estás dibujando ahora¿Quién te lo asegura¿Cómo sabes que no he hecho cosas malas en el pasado?

Nadie me lo asegura y si has hecho cosas malas en el pasado no importa, porque lo importante es lo que vas a hacer, no lo que hiciste.

Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

No, solo estoy haciendo lo que tu harías conmigo si nuestros papeles estuvieran cambiados.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por creer en mí, por apoyarme cuando no llevamos ni una semana de conocernos y por ser tan discreta cuando te lo he pedido.

No hay de qué.

¿Sabes? No parece que sólo tuvieras 16 años.

Jaja, gracias me halagas.

Gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir en 5 minutos tengo runas y no quiero tener problemas con la profesora por llegar tarde.

¡Uy! Sí tienes razón, yo tengo clases con Snape, así que mejor me apuro. Nos vemos y fuerza. ¡Ah! Toma, –dijo sacando un CD de su mochila– es un grupo muggle se llama Savage Garden cuando puedas escúchalo y escucha la canción número 4 Crash and burn, yo soy el vocalista.

Gracias, suerte con Snape.

Adiós.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy día, sé que no terminó muy emocionante, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora sí les doy las razones de mi demora en subir caps:

1º me cambié de casa y ciudad porue mis papás se separaron y me quedé sin internet desde febrero.

2º mi mamá decidió que quería poner internet hace solo dos meses.

3º los de la compañía de teléfono se demoraron un mes y medio en venir.

4º he estado llena de pruebas y trabajos y no he tenido tiempo para nada, además que ahora mi papá no tiene internet en la otra casa, así que tampoco podía subir los caps allá.

Espero que me entiendan y nos vemos luego con un nuevo cap.

Beistos.

Aufwiedersen.

JuLiAGrInT


End file.
